Artemis Fowl: Angel or Demon?
by Nicholas Chronicles
Summary: Everyone knows this criminal mastermind. And everyone knows he's always got a rogue fairy to deal with. This case is a bit special, though. The hated ex-commander, Ark Sool, isn't going to be easy to deal with. Especially when teamed up with Koboi.
1. Mister Fist

Mister Fist

Artemis Fowl wasn't one to be kept waiting. Especially when in front of The Smithsonian. He was just itching to go in there and prove wrong every single one of their facts. He turned to Butler and asked what the time was. Butler didn't answer. He was concentrating on this "supposed" materialization. Then again, there was no "supposed"s with Artemis. Bulter pushed back his right sleeve and glanced at the Rolex watch that barely managed to fit him.

"Nine twenty three."

"He should have materialized by now!"

"Relax, Artemis. There's always a second time to be wrong." Last year, Artemis had said that Butler would go to his study, during thier visit to the past, but he actually was on a checkup.

Artemis looked at him coldly and said, "This won't be mine." He turned towards the expected materialization point. This was all being recorded by an iris-cam from Artemis's pile of stolen fairy technology.

"There!" he yelled, making several people turn towards him and one in front of the musuem drop his corndog. He knew that if he showed this to Foaly, the centaur would probably laugh so much his tin-foil hat would fall off.

"Artemis, there's nothing there." Butler looked at his not-so-young charge. He was almost 16 now.

"I saw it."

Artemis was hallucinating. There was nothing there.

But the corndog man had seen it too. He silently got into an SUV and drove away. Butler marked the license plate.

"Artemis, we can deal with this when we go to our suite."

"Very well." Artemis tried to sound dignified, but the Eurasian bodygaurd saw right through it. They got into a limousine and drove to the suite. Suddenly butler noticed something. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw the same car. The one belonging to the corndog man. Coincidence meant nothing to a bodyguard. He shook his head and waited till they arrived at the suite. Butler looked in the rearview mirror again and saw the car. He thought he saw the glint of a weapon. Okay. This man was an assassin. Butler reached into his pocket and held his handgun tight. This was every bodyguards natural instinct.

Then, suddenly, the man rushed at him and lifted a pistol. Butler yelled. "Let's see how you like Mister Fist!"

The man was thrown against the fist, rendering a complete knockout. He was rather short, and thin. His face was unpleasant. And in his hand was a... _Neutrino._

Fairy then. He yelled at Artemis, who was glaring at his laptop, unaware of the events that had taken place.

"Yes?"

"Just come here."

Artemis came and looked at the man. "Assassin, I presume?" Then his eyes strayed to the Neutrino. His eyes said it all. He rushed to the limo and brought his laptop.

"Take him to the suite."

When they arrived at the suite, Butler dumped the man on the floor. Artemis sat on the foor, cross-legged, and took a picture with his laptop.

Butler waited as the suspense ate at him. Artemis scowled. "What?" Artemis looked at him. Again, his eyes said it all. This was trouble. Artemis turned his laptop around and showed it to Butler. To the left side, there was a picture of the same man. To the right, there was the information in small text. But this time, the name on top said it all.

Ark Sool.


	2. Commander's Orders

Commander's Orders

Holly Short was an excellent field officer. She was an excellent pilot. What more could you need in an officer?

This was exactly what the LEP captain thought as she chased the renowned fairy terrorists, the B'wa Kell. And on top of that, _rookie terrorists_. Holly thought this had been taken care of during the Koboi Invasion. But_ no_. That idiot Scalene starts another wave. And his idea of payback is stealing vole curry. Honestly. Holly Short had been the main officer in all of the Artemis Fowl cases. And now she was tracking _vole_ _curry_ smugglers. An LEP captain who helped Artemis Fowl save the fairies in_ four_ incidents was demoted to this. Okay, three incidents.

She pulled the Neutrino out of its holster and flicked the setting up to three. Flying above her was Chix Verbil, who was using a pair of Koboi DoubleDex, sice his right wing was injured. He cocked his Neutrino Farshoot rifle at a goblin and fired. The goblin immediately flew ten metres and landed on his accomplice, knocking both of them out.

"Ha! Take that, you stupid fire throwing lizard!" this was followed by fifteen minutes worth of utter obscenity. Chix had harbored a grudge against goblins ever since the Koboi Invasion, when they had injured his wing, preventing it from further use.

"Calm down, Chix." Holly had been keeping herself in check. She couldn't take anymore risks that could endanger her career. She actually did lose her job, before joining Section Eight, skipping three years of life and coming back to be welcomed into the LEP with open arms. Commander Root would have been proud. She wiped away a tear and said, "Come on. Let's head back to Police Plaza."

Holly Short had been offered the job of Major several times. She had refused, saying that she wouldn't take it without Juluis Root there. She knew that Root would've murdered her, but that was the plain and simple of it. She shook her head and motioned for him to go.

Chix nodded, and dropped to the ground. They both took a police ride there.

And Trouble was waiting for them there.

"Holly, this is something big."

"What is it?" she snapped. She was still grumpy about Trouble taking away her vacation. She was looking forward to it.

"Holly, this is no time to be grumpy."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Opal Koboi has escaped."

"What?"

"our Koboi is currently under complete lockdown. But the second one has disappeared."

Suddenly, a gentle _clip, clop_ filled the room. Foaly popped out. "Hey, Holly."

"Is what he said true?"

"Is what what who said true?" Holly glared at him. Foaly grinned. He enjoyed being the most annoying creature under the earth.

"Yes, i'm afraid so. Just five minutes before Commander Kelp arrived there, her vitals flatlined. I thought it was a malfunction, but we got nothing. It had taken three days to figure out what had happened. On the first day, the monthly checkeup was done on Hybras. Hybras was supposed to be Fifteen miles long. When we checked, it was only thirteen. So we had to call down our human friend."

"Artemis Fowl."

"Exactly. Me, Him and a team of techies had taken two days to solve the problem. In the end, we judged, or rather, Artemis judged, that that piece of Hybras was lost during the transportation of Hybra through time. And we believe that Opal Koboi was buried in the exact same point that the peice was in. Artemis said that the piece was probably transported through time once again, to Limbo, or a place like Limbo."

"Great. So now Opal is running around with demons."

"Yeah. And now, the demons, are materializing on earth again."

No. This couldn't be true. They couldn't have a second demon incident all over again. This time it was three years. Next time what? Thirteen?

Then all of a sudden, her helmet beeped. "Video message in inbox." a robotic voice said. She opened the file and gazed open-mouthed at it. First demons, and now this. Foaly took advantage of it and looked at the video imaga on screen. Time seemed to stop in that moment. All that moved was Commmander Kelp, who immediately called Internal Affairs and Police Plaza. Soon alll of the Lower Elements Police had seen the video. It was short, and very high quality. It was Artemis Fowl. But even more surprising were his words.

_Sool is back._


	3. A Little Blending In

A Little "Blending In"

Old Binkins was a traffic monitor. He checked the chutes for the number of shuttles before he let anyone in. Above 600, and no one went in. He was amazing when it came to his job. But it was this that had scheduled trouble for him.

"No, you can't go in, ma'am," he said as Holly Short opened a shuttle.

"See this, mister? That's the LEP insignia. I have the authority to, as a Captain, go into any chute."

"Sorry ma'am. No more than 600."

Holly pointed to her shuttle pilot's badge. She was an A-grade pilot. One of the only ones.

"I said no more than 600!"

"I suggest you look at the screen."

"I know the count!"

"Then why is it 436?"

"It's not 43-" he paused as Holly lifted her buzz baton. He gulped and turned. The screen read 436. "S-sorry"

"I'll be fining you for that later," she said. With a twirl of her baton, she stepped into the shuttle.

"I know you! You're that crazy girly captian!"

Holly smiled as she remembered the elf who had said the same thing during the year of the Koboi invasion.

**Somewhere off the East Coast of the USA**

Artemis's mind was in turmoil. It couldn't be that crazy gnome, could it?. He was bailed out. And why was he spying on Artemis Fowl?

At least he wouldn't be able to now. They had dumped him in the parking lot of the hotel, in a mound. And they had taken away his possessions, which included a fairy communicator, another Neutrino, and a Koboi DoubleDex.

Artemis took a look at the map. They were right above greenland, a few mile past the capital, Godthab.

He opened his PowerBook and browsed the Net. His favorite activity on the net was going on to Wikipedia and proving wrong all of their articles. But even that didn't seem like fun anymore. He twisted a ring, which was actually a disguised fairy communicator, and wondered whether or not to call Holly and ask how she was doing. A buzz interrupted his thoughts. He thought it was Holly, but found out that it was Sool's communicator. He opened it to see a face that filled him with dread. His face turned pale and he thought about opening the airbox and tossing the communicator out of it. But that wouldn't be right. Because it seemed that pixie wanted to talk to him.

Opal Koboi (for of course, it was her) laughed her little laugh and said, "Hello, Artemis Fowl. I assume that you have caught Ark Sool?

"Hello, Koboi. Of course, of what use would it be to you? I thought that you had been killed in Ireland, when I lighted the kraken's shell."

"Never you mind that. I assume that Sool has been dumped in the hotel?" Of course. Artemis couldn't drag a man outside and dump him, so he had to dump him in the hotel. Just where Opal wanted him. "Well then, Fowl, I called to tell you that I won't give up. I won't let your deed go unpunished. You will die!" she screeched, and with that, the call ended. _I'd best be careful from now on_.

**Chute E56, 3 hours later**

Holly Short was having fun. This was her area. No one could stop her here.

She opened the throttle wide and forced the thrusters to their fastest. She had to be on time. She then slowed down and landed in the shuttle port, Tara. More than eight hundred metres of shuttle port concealed beneath the McGraneys' farm. It was a master piece. She got down, hiding her human disguise and going up through the LEP chute. Soon she was on the surface, disguised as a regular teenage girl. She made her way to Fowl Manor, waiting to be seen by Fowl. She knew that by now he would've landed and come to the manor. Of course, no one knew about this little trip to the surface.

"Ah, Maria. Come in." _Maria? Who does he think I am?_

Nevertheless, she came in. Fowl closed the door and said, "Speak up, Holly."

"What was all that nonsense about Maria?"

"I was trying to blend in."

"Blend in with what? You live on the plains with no one except your parents and Butler."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Very well. You think Opal is missing, don't you?"

"I know so, and so do you."

"She's back."

"What? That's impossible. She's in Limbo."

"I received a call from her. Ahe's working with Sool." Artemis told her about what had happened in the Smithsonian. She listened, eyes wide with amazement.

"Were you able to trace the call?"

"Yes. She was calling from London."

"We have got to get to London fast."

"Yes. But you need a little blending in."

"What's wrong with this?"

"People won't talk to you, and we won't get information."

"What do you think I should wear, then?"

Artemis pulled out a traditional english dress and petticoat. Not the sort of thing Holly would wear.

"So much for 'a little blending in'," she muttered.

**Note: Everyone who likes this story please update on my forum. **

**And everyone who likes Foaly please please please please please join my community.**


	4. Extreme Discomfort

Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't written in so long!!!!!!! I'm an idiot!!!!!! I'm stupid!!!!!!!!! OK, maybe not so stupid!!!!!!!!!!!

Extreme Discomfort

"Happy" was not a word to describe Holly in this situation. "Loathsome" and "Murderous" were pretty high up on the list.

"What a charming young lady! But she's quite short for her age." Elderly English women passed her here and there, repeating the same sentence over and over again, while she was itching to take out her now hidden Neutrino and hit them with a Level-two pulse.

_I'm going to kill him one of these days_. She weaved her way through the crowd, ignoring any comments passed to her. Ugh.

* * *

Artemis was having a wonderful time, according to the lies he fed to any passers-by. He was having the worst time of his life. Every time he thought someone had pointed ears, he asked them to follow him and asked in a quiet place if they knew about Opal Koboi. Unfortunately, one of them yelled out loud, "Opal Koboi? Who's that? Hey, my watch is opal!" Artemis would've asked Butler to take care of this blubbering idiot, but at the time his eyes were fixed on a man who was running away. He twisted his disguised fairy communicator, or comm, as Foaly now called them, and said, "Holly. Holly! There's a manin front of the ballroom. Catch him!" Artemis closed the comm and ran to the entrance. It was a chase. But running and jumping were not part of Artemis. He could memorize "War and Peace" and recite it word for word, but ask him to run a race with even a bunch of snails, he would end up last. Ok, maybe second.

He then saw Holly with her Neutrino at the ready. She fired a level five pulse at him, knocking him out. "I asked you to catch him, not knock him out."

"The sooner I knock him out, the sooner we get back to the jet and then i take off this stupid petticoat."

"I'm afraid our work here is not done. We still have to stay here. If Opal called from here, then she materialized here, meaning that the time rent could dtill be open."

Holly groaned. More wearing this stupid petticoat.

* * *

Opal was watching them intently from a camera she had implanted on a robot fly. This was extreme entertainment. Sool appeared right next to her. "What now?"

Ark Sool stared at the screen. "Let them be."

* * *

Artemis was in the Bentley playing the video from the iris-cam over and over again. He kept on seeeing the spark, untill finally he said that he would have one last try.

"There!" Even Holly could see it. An image of Opal appeared. She was holding Leon Abbot's sword. She came into the picture, then snapped back as if she was tied to a string. Then she was pulled back into the rent.

"This is bad."

"Yes, it is."

Artemis's comm buzzed. He opened it. On the screen was an image of Foaly. Artemis told the centaur all the details. His eyes widened in shock. He muttered something about his chair and extrme discomfort then said, "Come down to Haven now!"


	5. The Invasion

Thank You for the amazing reveiws. Though I would like it if everyone starts reviewing more about the story's bad points. I really want to know what I need to work on.

The Invasion

Trouble was scowling at the screen. Ark Sool was a horrible commander who, four years ago, had ordered him to shoot Holly. Ark Sool had been thrown out when the Council had discovered his involvement in the Opal Koboi Invasion. He was shunned, a fugitive.

_ And will continue to annoy us until I start concentrating, _he reminded himself.

"E-excuse me sir," a stammering voice said.

"Tell me."

"W-we w-would like t-to s-s-s-see i-i-if y-you wanted to s-support our cause." The voice behind him belonged to an elf called Phrollix. This was a nervous breakdown machine, constantly sammering in the face of people higher than him or lower than him. He was best friends with Corporal Grub, Trouble's scaredy-cat brother.

"What cause?" Trouble turned over a pamphlet, which said in bold letters, _The LEP Security Cause. _The Commander groaned, almost sending Phrollix flying as if he'd been shot from a cannon. "Oh, all right, fine. I'm signing, see? No problems here. There's your cash." He turned around and massaged his acing temples. Grub and his security issues. He was _sooo_ paranoid.

* * *

Foaly was not happy with the poorly presented explanation. Holly had, of course, said the most. She was Top Dog in action.

Artemis watched a dark shadow on screen. He considered mentioning it to Foaly, but maybe it was just a glitch.

"Well? What else?"

"Nothing." _I just hope Opal isn't watching us, planning a method of destruction. _And that was when a cold, mettalic object pressed against Artemis's head.

* * *

Opal laughed, sending a chill down Artemis's spine. _How did she come through? _Then he remembered. _The shadow on screen._

Holly took out her Neutrino, thinking that plugging the Farshoot would be easy. She was wrong  
A blast from a second Farshoot threw the Neutrino, sending it flying out of her hand. Instinctively, her hand flew to her buzz baton. But then a sharp pain echoed through her arm, isueng from the back of her hand. She yelled, collapsing to the ground.

Artemis was in a whole different situation altogether. He had never had a gun pressed to the back of his neck. Normally Butler would have taken care of the enemy before he or she could take a step.

_Is this the end? _said the scared part of his brain.

_No, no, it isn't. Butler will come and shoot Opal and everything wil be OK, _said the part he assumed was still sane.

Pictures flew to his head. His mother, sitting at home, wondering if Artemis was on a fairy escapade. His father, playing along with Myles and Beckett. Then new pictures. Holly kissing him. Holly dying on the edge of the volcano. _Holly._

_ Do I love her? Does she love me? _

_ You've got to be kidding me. This sounds like it's out of Lady Heatherington Smythe's Hedgerow. _He refrained from trying to elaborate what _this_ was. Even in his own head, that was a bit too much.

Artemis tried to formulate a plan. He looked at Foaly, who was unconscious.

_No. Not unconscious. _A foot was moving towards a button tile.

"Of course, nothing stopped me from getting here..." Opal was saying. "But now- Ah!" she was hit with a large red laser burst.

"Specially made voice laser. Ha!" Foaly gloated over his victory. Then, suddenly, Opal melted.

"What!"

Suddenly her face appeared on screen. "A fairy copy. Ha!" she said, and the screen changed to the view outside the Operations Booth. People were running everywhere, away from metal giants. Each one had two guns for arms, which were attached to the back of a long body that was horizontal. In the middle of the body were two legs. And there were Opal copies everywhere. Impossible.

Holly picked up a Farshoot, tossing her Neutrino to Artemis, who was shaking his head, trying to piece together what had happened.

"Take that Arty. Your going to need it." Artemis fiddled with the level switch, flicking it to level one. He was about to test fire a shot before Holly stopped him, saying, "Go destroy Haven if you want. Just don't destroy Foaly's _precious _Operations Booth."

Artemis thought Foaly wasn't paying attention, but they centaur said, "Hey! These screens come from Atlantis. And the floors are the latest disco collection from Model House."

"Whatever." As they walked out, Holly mouthed to Artemis, _Disco Collection? _

Disclaimer: I do not own artemis fowl. All characters are property of colfer.

Foaly: Dang right you don't! Colfer's a better biographer than you. I don't have a disco floor!

Author: Really?

Foaly: Wh...Who's been leaking? Even colfer doesn't know that!

* * *


	6. The First Family

The First Family

Artemis was all around, firing at every corner and sending Neutrino shots through goblins, trolls and pixies. His arm was tiring from the pressure of the Neutrino's shots. Each time he fired, the jolt sent an electrical shock through his arm. He dropped his Neutrino. This was hopeless. He looked around, watching each and every LEP elf try to take down their enemies. Then he heard a cry for help. Something in Artemis told him to go, but his body refused. He looked around.

_Squelch. _

The pain was incapacitating. Artemis couldn't take it. He willed against the wound, but blood kept pouring out. The sword was almost completely through his stomach, ending in a wicked point. Artemis's vision turned red. Then blissfully black. In the distance, Holly yelled, "No!!!!!". _Good bye, Holly._ His last thoughts were about Beckett and Myles, unaware of the drama. And of his mother, sitting at home reading Ayn Rand, her Arty dying a few miles below her.

Holly rushed toward the enemy. It was a tall man, with golden hair and white wings. He wore black armor that absorbed the light from his body. Holly kicked a demon and grabbed his sword. Tiny blue sparks that curled around the sword turned black. She was surrounded by a black mist that streamed behind her like a comet tail as she ran. With a jump, she brought down the sword, right onto his shoulder. He staggered back, clutching it and laughing.

"What are you?!"

"I am the first family of fairies. I am an Angel" He laughed, then flew away.

Holly knelt down, pushing all her magic into healing Artemis. His stomach sealed up, and he was carried back on a stretcher towards the infirmary.

Holly raised her sword and charged a a troll.


	7. A Sense of Deja Vu

_I am so sorry. My comp crashed and nobody was letting me use their laptop._

A sense of deja vu

Artemis woke up sore, his mind mired in fog. He tried to pull his thoughts together, think coherently, but sudden red flashes of pain collapsed any effort to think. The only think he could do was move his head from side to side. He glanced at his hand, and a single thought pulled through.

_A hovering IV needle. How clever._ The needle moved around, injecting him with glucose at strategic points to revive his whole circulatory system. _One of Foaly inventions, most likely._

He was staring at the ceiling when he heard a pneumatic hiss. A winged entity entered the room. At a second glance, the entity appeared to be an elf, wearing Hummingbird wings. Artemis did not need to glance a third time to guess who it was. He tried to talk, but his brain could not detect his vocal cords. He fumed silently, then remembered a yoga technique that calmed the body. He breathed in and out in steps, and, after a few moments, his body was connected again.

"Holly?" he rasped.

"Shh. The glucose hasn't spread to every part of the body, and if you use it up in talking, you're going to have to stay here longer." She was right. He needed the energy in large quantities, and he couldn't use up what little he had at the moment.

Holly walked around the room, then grabbed Artemis's hand and activated the fairy communicator.

_Of course. The communicator detects vibrations from my vocal cords through any part of my body. In this case, my finger._

Holly booted up her fairy comm, connecting it to Artemis's. Artemis hummed lowly, then performed a series of hums. Her comm picked it up.

"How is the situation outside?" his voice buzzed through the comm.

"The LEP have the whole situation under control. There is activity around the ruins of Koboi Labs."

"Opal. She appeared in the time spark that I recorded."

"It's possible that she coold still be in action. Who knows?"

"True."

"Artemis?" She took a breath. "Right after you were injured, I was spotted by an.... odd being. He called himself an angel."

Artemis was reeling internally. Holly found out. It was time to tell a secret that he had been conserving for a long time.

"Holly, open your copy of the Book."

Total truth. Again. He was having a sense of deja vu.


	8. Motives

Motives

Artemis placed his finger on holly hand, then removed it. A sudden loss sped up her arm, draining everything within it. It was like having your blood lost rapidly, in a parallel with a nervous system shutdown. Holly buzzed with energy, then reacted. She did not know what Artemis was up to, but then again, she almost never did. He looked at her, then at the Book. Holly understood, and directed the magic towards the Book. She did not know, how exactly to channel the magic, so she attempted a Heal.

Blue sparks twisted around it, enveloping it in a chrysalis of sorts, and then extracting a sort of white magic from it. She redirected it, and suddenly a flash lit up the whole room like a supernova. She covered her face from the blindingly pure light. After a few moments, the light subsided, leaving the Book there untouched. But it was slightly thicker. She opened the first page, trembling. There, it was written so thickly it could almost pass as a tattoo on paper.

_The Mark of which emblazons the Book _

_Contains wisdom not to be shared _

_With crawlers of mud, dirt and filth_

_Give away this knowledge, and you must beware._

_For there are creatures among us unknown_

_Descendants of the owner of the throne_

_They fight for the moon, the purest of all_

_ace and they are the true heirs of the holy land.  
_

_

* * *

_ Opal stared intently at the screen, watching the members of the Police Plaza instantly take control of the situation. The siege was now a waste of their resources, a waste of their careful schematics, tactics, strategics, statistics, of their precious time.

She touched her thumb to her forefinger and blinked twice, thus selecting the "Call" icon. She winked thrice with her left eye, entering the "C" section, and then blinked once, selecting the number labelled "Cudgeon." She said, "Call number." There was an image of a monitor broadcasting a signal, and then an animated phone receiving the signal as Ark Sool answered.

"Is it time to open the horse?"

"It is" responded a rasping voice.

Opal smirked smugly, as a cat which just earned praise would. One would almost expect her to curl up and nap.

She pointed to her face, muttering, "Grusqa," which meant transform in Gnommish. Her long her grew into a boycut, just like the one belonging to a character called Tidus in a mud man video game. What was it? Ah, yes. _Final Fantasy X. _She smirked again. _Final Fantasy. _What an innovative name, she thought, sarcastically.

Her eyes turned blue, and then lime green. Her sharp-angled face grew beautiful curves, and her jawline became slightly more defined.

She then proceeded to hack into People Government files. She found the file of a female politician, liquidated the info and spread it across the archive. A few fairies would now be observing incorrect descriptions on their files, but this was not out of the common way. She changed the name from Murma Corbin to Mari Hallos. A three-term president of the Torius mayor's cabinet fifteen years ago, looking to contest for People's president in western Europe this year. Nobody would bother checking, as Torius was a remote city.

Opal was in politics.


End file.
